Survival: Love, Lies & Lunitics
by muviri
Summary: AU Spencer Hasting and Toby Cavanaugh are two successful twenty-somethings that have had little luck in love. After both facing heartbreaking endings to relationships they make the 'smartest' decision of their lives: Give up on love...completely. Follow the twosome as they face nosy friends, lunatics, evil exes, and fate all while rediscovering true love in the Big Apple.
1. The Complexities Of Love

**A/N:** Not beta'd. This is definitely AU. I felt if I thought about this one too much, I would never post it. And to be honest, this is my first time writing in the PLL Fandom. So, slightly nervous and hella hopeful. This is the preface for Survival: Love, Lies, and Lunatics or S:L3 as I affectionately refer to it as. This is really short so I felt as if I needed to post chapter 1 along with it…so look out for that. But I would love you if you reviewed both (grin)!

Enough from me…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

PREFACE: The Complexities of Love

* * *

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_-A Midsummer Night's Dream, Shakespeare_

* * *

Love.

Everyone wants it.

Some people want the fairy-tale romance, where everything just works out to become a mystical love and bubbles down to that one magical kiss that seals the deal. Some people want that whirl wind romance. A love that rips through their lives and turns it upside down until it's a breathtakingly beautiful mess. Or a passionate love that rivals even the standard set by Shakespeare. Or perhaps a more…comfortable love built on late night movie fests, long talks, and cuddling.

No matter what the preference everyone wants the acceptance that love brings. That's what real love amounts to in the end- letting a person be what he or she really is and embracing it.

And somehow amidst all the lies, lunatics and serial daters, we manage to find it.

Some people find it with ease. The extremely lucky people chance upon it in a blink-and-miss moment, as if stumbling upon that one person was always meant to happen. Predestined, fate, _destiny_. An accidental meeting in a coffee shop, bumping into your soul mate at the supermarket, a tentative "do you come here often?" turning into a confident "Will you marry me?", or growing up next door to the one who'd one day steal your heart. These rare encounters lead to that real happy ever after and, more often than not, wedding bells.

For some people finding love is a struggle. Whether they have been so damaged by a past relationship and they fail to recognize love or they just don't see it. The probability for these unluckily souls of meeting that one special someone are equivalent to finding a needle in a haystack. People may be blinded to a love that is staring them right in the face, kissing frogs when their prince was always beside them. Some people may have been constantly beaten by the search every day, hoping to find their other half. Sometimes they get back up. Sometimes they don't. Or at times we think we've found it. That warm feeling of complete adoration for another human being? We can't imagine ever living without them and are bewildered as to how we managed before.

But eventually we learn to make due alone.

Until _finally_. One day, if we're lucky, we find the real thing.

_This_ is a story of two people. Both with their own emotional baggage, heartaches, and imperfections. Their own families, crazy friends, and emotions. Two people mixed up in this rollercoaster of life surviving through each day as it comes, just like the rest of us. Two people who might just take a chance...

Some would argue they were predestined to meet. That somewhere in the stars, somehow, they were always meant to meet. That their experiences molded them to become the people they needed to be for each other. _They were always meant to fall in love._ Or the realists amongst us may argue that in the end it all depends on the choices we make.

Because fate is extremely fickle.

Others never find it.


	2. With Dates Like This Who Needs Hell?

Chapter 1: With Dates Like This Who Needs Hell?

* * *

_"Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me."_

_Kerosene by Miranda Lambert_

* * *

"Check mate."

Caleb Rivers was not happy.

The twenty six year old man was currently sat Indian-style in the dimly lit living room of his best friend, Toby Cavanaugh. Directly in front of him was a chess board, its pieces illuminated by the glow of the fireplace. And to further kill any shred of dignity or general manhood he had; he was taking regular spoonfuls of rainbow colored ice-cream out of an oversized carton.

And he'd just lost the seventh consecutive freaking game of chess.

His main reason for being here was, of course, his fiancée. He had made the momentous mistake of involving the blond in his 'guy problems' and much to his dismay he'd been roped into "emotionally supporting" his best friend's "relationship blockade".

He'd tried to tell Hanna that male problems called for _a lot less_ hugging and force feed ice cream and _a lot more_ beer and national football. Men were just simpler like that. Which, obviously, led Hanna to misinterpreted _everything_ he'd said ("So now you think I over _complicate _things?! Humph!") and earned him a spot on the sofa .

In his defense the couch had been with them since Hanna graduated fashion school a couple years back so it was lumpy and an awful shade of pink that had once been all the rage. So for those reasons he'd finally surrendered with his tail between his legs after three nights on that tiny sofa, and agreed to help Toby. Hanna's way.

But if you asked Caleb, Toby needed to get his act together and stop acting like such a whiny motherfu-

"Caleb. Are you even listening?"

Blue eyes stared back at him questioningly.

He blinked. "Of course I am! I came here to help you, man. And that I will do." He spooned some ice cream out of the carton." So tell me more about Sarah. Any potential?"

Toby let out a deep chuckle. "Actually her name was Susan..."

Caleb made a dismissive gesture. "Sarah, Susan, Savannah. It only really matters if she's second date material."

Toby shook his head.

"Coming from he who stalked his fiancée for three months before she even knew his name. While he knew everything from her birthdate to her social security number. Which you knew was wrong on so many different levels. I think getting her name right is minimalistic compared to you."

"I was a nineteen year old with an expensive laptop and way too much time on his hands." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Besides, the only thing wrong here is the fact that there's a Yankee game on and beers in your fridge but instead of watching it on your flat screen and drinking them we're talking about..._feelings_."

Toby shrugged and took a spoonful of ice cream."I already told you if you wanna watch it, be my guest."

Caleb sighed. "You know I can't. Hanna's a sniffer dog when it comes to honesty. It's like she has to smell the saturated sugar and lack of testosterone on me to know I was here."

Toby began dumping the chess pieces back into the box." I'm sure you're exaggerating."

Caleb pointed his spoon at the carpenter.

"I stopped by the store on my way home last week," he raised his eyebrows ," and they happen to be showing the Tigers game. I swear I only watch for two minutes. I get home and Dr Phyllis is asking me why I was watching the game on a TLT day."

"TLT?"

"Toby's Love Therapy."

"Are you serious? "

Caleb nodded."As a heart attack."

Caleb tossed his spoon on the rug, sick of the overly sweet flavour, and focused on his best friend.

" So, are you gonna go out with Susan again?"

Toby sighed. "I don't think so."

"Why not? She was perfect for you. Successful, attractive, smart, athletic even creative." Caleb shook his head."Hell. She owns a _bespoke furniture shop_."

"And?"

"_And_? Other than the fact no other chick in a three mile radius owns a bespoke furniture shop, they're _all_ you've been talking about for three months." Caleb said. "Didn't you say you wanted CRD Construction & Design to branch out into customised furniture?"

"This was a date. Not a business meeting, Caleb. "

The moment Caleb and Toby had graduate from high school back in their home state of California, they'd left their home state with their stuff packed in Toby's truck, their life savings, and dreams of starting over again. As luck would have it they'd headed straight for the Big Apple where the twosome had made fast friends with a young man named Jason DiLaurentis, who took them under his wing and into his home. Turns out his grandmother had left him a large portion of her wealth and he'd had enough faith in the two to invest his inheritance in their small business plan and it'd been the beginning of a partnership unlike any other. They'd been a fast success with CRD Construction & Design with Toby and Jason focusing on the construction and designs while Caleb handled the technological side of the business. With their combined efforts they now own owned the third largest construction company in New York.

"Eh. Maybe your right. I mean you know what they say never mix business with pleasure."

Toby scoffed, standing to put the box and ice cream away. "Believe me, there was no pleasure at all. It might as well have been an interrogation. Except slightly more awkward with overpriced french food."

Caleb stood up from the floor and dumped himself unceremoniously onto Toby's couch. "Now _you're_ exaggerating."

"Sadly," Toby moved into the kitchen area,"that's a pretty accurate description."

"Okay. So, Susan's a no go." Toby joined Caleb on the coach, handing the techy a beer. "Moving on. I hear Tracy Sweetman in Human Resources has the hots for you."

"Dating an employee? That may be some preteen fantasy but it's also highly inappropriate." Toby scoffed. "Besides, I don't think I can trust your matchmaking abilities anymore."

Caleb look thoroughly offended.

"I have _no_ idea why you'd say that when it was _me _who set you up with Danni Carter last month. You guys had a connection."

"Yeah, until she got arrested on our fourth date."

"Oh come on! DUI is _not_ that big of a deal. "

"It is when it's your fifth offence." Toby rolls his eyes. "Let's not forget Katie Reynolds. "

"How was I supposed to know she was an alcoholic?"

"Seriously. Do you just get these girls off the street?"

Caleb vigorously shook his head. "No. I met Katie when I picked Hanna up from yoga. But now that I think about it there _is_ a AA group across the road..."

"Whatever." Toby said."And don't forget Karen. She arrived an hour late and thought my name was Ebenezer."

"Okay. I've messed up a _few_ times."

Toby cocked an eyebrow. "A few times?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. A few times."

"Catherine Cunningham. Who laughed every two minutes. Yasmine Yardley. Had _serious_ anger management issues. "

"Okay. But..."

"Emilia Jenkins. She could have won the prize of stereotypical Gold Digger of the century."

"But you've gotta admit..."

"Bethany Saldana. Who thought it was appropriate to bring her pet snake on a date. A snake! Or Chloe McCoy. Who was a _synonym_ for bimbo."

"She loved nature... and Chloe's dad is the senator. "

"And there's no way we can forget about Fiona. Who told me all about her grandmother's colony issues over brunch."

Caleb waved his hands, signaling for Toby to shut up the hell up.

"Okay. You've made your point. I shouldn't quit my day job _just_ yet."

Toby let out a dry humourless chuckle.

Caleb put his free hand on Toby's shoulder.

"I only do it 'cause I care Toby. I mean it's been a year since the Alison thing." Toby winced. He hated how even her name still affected him, that his wounds weren't yet healed," It's time to move on with someone else. Your twenty seven, its time to think about settling down...maybe starting a family. Three kids. Like you always wanted."

Toby took a drink of his beer. He'd almost had it all. The kids, marriage, and picket fence. With _her_. But now? Now, he wasn't even sure that was his dream anymore.

What was the point in settling down when it can all fall apart so easily?

"Maybe, I don't wanna settle down?" Toby said, more to himself than to Caleb." Maybe the single life was meant for me."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? I have you, and even Hanna, that I consider my family and any kids you are two have will always be in my life. What's the point in looking for someone else?"

Toby crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the couch, ignoring Caleb's uneasy look.

"In fact. I don't need to date. I'm done with love all together."

Caleb looked disbelievingly at his best friend, then released a sorrowful groan followed swiftly by a face-palm.

_Hanna was so gonna kill him._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	3. If Men Are From Mars

**A/N: Okay. _Damn. _I was so worried that no one would read this but you guys are the freaking best! Hope this lives up to your wait...**

* * *

Chapter 2: If Men Are From Mars...Why Don't They Just Stay There?

* * *

_ "Cause there's a long line of folks giving up on love/So many hearts get broken in the push and shove."_

_ -Never Say Die by Dixie Chicks_

* * *

"Okay. Now you are _really_ being unreasonable."

Spencer Hastings groaned into the phone as she mentally cursed herself.

She'd made the mistake of agreeing to keep Hanna company while Caleb hung out with one of his male friends. She had originally planned to go over to the couples shared flat and entertain the blond with caramel-coated popcorn, a selection of fizzy drinks and every Ryan Gosling movie known to man. But Hanna had cancelled last minute having come down with a sudden flu.

To be honest, Spencer should have known better than to answer Hanna's phone call.

Everyone knew that when the fashionista was feeling under the weather she became obsessed with everyone else's social lives because her's had come to a momentary halt.

She also should have known that Hanna would not, in fact, be interested in hearing about her latest court win but would prefer more scandalous subjects.

Spencer's sex life to be exact.

While Spencer knew all these to be fact, she had no idea what had possessed her to stop organising her closet and answer her cell phone.

"Of _course_ I'm unreasonable. I have the mother of all flu bugs having a personal party in my body, I'm probably delirious." Spencer let out a brief chuckle."But seriously Spencer. You haven't had sex in over two years? How can you be sure everything still works."

"Actually its been...20 months."Spencer could feel the color flow to her cheeks. "Besides it is _not_ that big of a deal."

"It's a _massive_ deal." Hanna sneezed."Here I am sending Caleb to rescue his friend from a lifetime alone and my best friend hasn't been laid in a year!"

"I am not facing a life time alone. I'm just taking some personal time to reinvent myself first. I was with Wren for _years_. That's not just going to go away. " Spencer picked up an old sweatshirt and eyed it, realizing it had been Wren's, before tossing it with all her other no longer worn clothes."Besides sex is not everything."

"That's what people who_ aren't getting any_ tell themselves." It was times like this that Spencer wished Hanna wasn't so...outspoken."Besides you should be over Wren. He was a cheating hobnob."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows."Hobnob? Isn't that a type of biscuit?"

Spencer grimaced as Hanna blew her nose much too close to the phone.

"That's beside the point." Hanna declared." I don't want you to be hung up on some walking union jackass who couldn't keep it in his pants. If he was willing to sink as low as to sleep with your sister AND try to hit on me, then he isn't worth a minute of Spencer Hastings' time."

Spence sighed. "Thanks, for the pep talk Coach Carter, but I've gotten over the Wren thing. And as for Melissa she still can't look me in the eyes." Spencer picked up a pair of jeans, folded them, and put them in her closet."But part of me thinks that in some twisted way this was her way of getting back at me for 'stealing' Wren from her in the first place."

Hanna rolled her eyes." That was years ago."

Spencer examined a green blazer." Well, Melissa is a Hastings which means she'll probably forgive me by the time my second child goes to college."

"Their won't be a _first_ child if you don't sort out your love life."

Spencer threw the blazer into the discard pile and laid on the bed, her hair fanning around her." Okay. Seriously, what is with your sudden interest in whether or not I'm going to reproduce?"

"This interest is not sudden." Hanna exclaimed." It began way back in kindergarten when I got you to hold hands with Tommy Nicholson."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, and back then all you wanted was for me to get him to give me his chocolate chip cookies everyday at lunch."

"See even then I was looking out for your happiness."

"Rewind that. You made _me_ give _you_ the cookies."

Hanna sighed. "I saved you summers at Fat Camp, didn't I?"

Spencer laughed. No one would ever would ever believe that boutique owner, social climber, and New York it-girl Hanna Marin was ever anything over a size two but it was true. Until Rosewood's resident queen bee and their ex-best friend Alison had moved away and Hanna had found the confidence to lose weight and ditched the mom jeans taking Rosewood by storm, she'd been the slightly bigger girl out of the five.

After graduating high school Hanna hadn't been sure of what direction to take her life and had ended up staying at a local college studying Drama while all her friends moved away. Finally, she packed her Louis Vuitton suitcase and moved up north to New York to pursue her dream of fashion, staying with Spencer during her second year of law school at Brown. She'd managed to hone her fashion skills into a successful career by studying fashion and business at NYU then opening a now highly successful chain of boutiques.

All while balancing on her six inch heels.

"That you did."

Hanna groaned. "Now seriously, Spence. I thought you were still going out with Alfonso?"

"I was _never_ dating him. You kept setting dates and pushing me on them." Spencer said, frustration clear in her voice."Besides he was more interested in Playboy than a Playbook."

"Eh. He wasn't even really Italian anyway. Who names a kid from Michigan _Alfonso_? It's like false advertising."

"Whatever, Hanna."

"How about that guy from your work? Cas was telling me about him. What's his name? Keith?"

Cassandra Brooks was another lawyer who worked with Spencer at the prestigious law firm Wendell & Partners.

Cas had been raised on the Upper East Side and knew what it was like to come from a rich family with high expectations. The Brook family was an African-American family that had made their fortune in oil found on land left to Cas' father by her grandfather and were well known all over New York. She had also gone to Brown with Spencer, studying to become a divorce lawyer while Spencer did criminal law, and had earned the brunettes friendship with her sharp wit and clever remarks. Both girls were hard-working, determined, and smart so got on like a house on fire. However, there were various differences in their personalities that caused the to clash at times. Cas was academically Spencer's clone but socially she was just as outgoing as Hanna, and she'd been delighted that Cas had made easy friends with the blond. But it also meant she could often be found lurking around water cooler collecting gossip, chatting with Spencer's assistant Chad or lounging in Spencer's office dabbling in idle chit-chat.

And of course, sticking her nose in Spencer's love life.

"I'm gonna kill her."

"No you won't or I'll be forced to watch and discuss _The Real Housewife's .._ with you."

"Okay. The girl can live." Spencer said."But if she thinks she can set me up with her _secretary_ then she better know she's got a snowballs chance in hell. He smells like old cheese."

Spencer could almost hear Hanna gag." Okay. Cas is officially a worse match maker than me."

"Actually," Spencer giggled,"you guys are both as bad as each other."

Hanna let out an over dramatic gasp."Take that back, Hastings."

"Two words, Marin." Spencer started."Devon James."

"Oh! That was so not my fault." Hanna objected."How was I supposed to know he was gay?"

"_Oh, I don't know_. How about when he asked you who does your eyebrows?"

"Is it a crime to appreciate managed facial hair?"

Spencer ignored her. "What about Taylor Longston? He was a stripper."

"Have you not seen _Magic Mike_?"

"Explain Nigel Carter. He was a five star flirt. I caught him making out with our waitress."

"Okay. That was a bad call..."

"And _dashing_ _Dan_? Sure the guy looked like a model but he was head over heels in love with his reflection."

"He also way too much guyliner...but how about Fred? He was perfect for you!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "He was a classic know-it-all with a massive ego."

"Okay. Okay."

"Don't forget Carl. He wanted me to buy him a car! And insinuated that I only wanted him for his co-"

_"Okay. Okay._" Hanna interrupted." I've made some bad judges of character. But it was all out of love, Spence."

"It was all unnecessary." Spencer said, twirling a strand of her hair around her ring finger." I don't need a man in my life right now. I think its safer being single, then I don't put myself out there just to get hurt."

Hanna sniffled."Just because you've had a few downs doesn't mean you give up."

" It's more like all downs." Spencer groaned. "I don't think I can take anymore. Maybe I'm meant to be single? Maybe I should just focus on my career, family, and friends. Just cause you have Caleb, Emily has Paige and Aria has Fitz doesn't mean my life is incomplete without a man."

"Spence..."

Spencer stared at her ceiling and frowned. She knew Hanna was just doing her job as a concerned friend but _dammit_ she just wasn't ready to put herself out there again. Her relationship with Wren had lasted her throughout college, it'd been a stable part of her life for years. She'd given up so much to make it work with Wren. She'd loved him. Or so she had thought. Love wasn't meant to leave her this numb. This fragile. It wasn't meant to replace her heart with glass to the point she was just plain scared of getting her heart broken again.

She hated the serious turn the conversation had taken, but with a sigh admitted something to Hanna that scared her to death.

"I've given up on love."


	4. A Walk Down Heartbreak Lane

**A/N:** Is it incredible sad that I was so excited to post this I did it early? Yeah? Well whatever here is where the really story starts my dears and thank you for the feedback, I live for it! On with the show...

* * *

_Previously..._

* * *

_"In fact. I don't need to date. I'm done with love all together." _

_"I've given up on love."_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Walk Down Heartbreak Lane

* * *

_"Speak low if you speak love"_

_-Much Ado About Nothing, Shakespeare_

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

"Cassandra!"

The woman in question distantly heard someone yell out her name. She slowly cracked open one eye just in time to see a black Dior suit and pumps enter her bedroom. The click of the heels against the hardwood of her floor sent slivers of pain shooting up to her head and she released an anguished groaned as she collapsed back down onto her pillow. Inwardly she cursed herself for having that last shot _and_ giving Spencer a key to her apartment.

"Ugh. _Boundaries_, Spence. We've gone over this, waking me up on at some ungodly hour on _Monday_ is _not_ part of your job description." Cas groaned and raised her arm to check the time on her clock. 7.15. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, shivering as the cold from the headrest hit her bare shoulders, and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Can't you just go to work without me? Tell them I'm sick?"

"With what?" Spencer scoffed and walked towards the window. She pushed the closed curtains open to reveal the New York skyline and much to Cas' displeasure, the light. "You've had me tell them you had everything from swine flu to a yeast infection. I'm all out of excuses. _Unless_ you want me to tell them you have AIDS."

Cas shot her a heated glare. "Don't you dare, Hastings."

"Or I _could_ tell them their most valued divorce attorney spent her Sunday night rediscovering_ beer pong_." Spencer frowned. "And by the looks of it lost."

Cas groaned, again. "_Actually_ I was the undefeated champion and as champion I was challenged…a lot. And the last thing I can remember is asking this overweight sci-fi nerd for a rematch. _Dammit_, how was I supposed to know Star-Wars buffs could drink like that?"

"You shouldn't have been playing at all, Cas."

"Just because I passed the bar doesn't mean I can't _pass by_ a bar every now and then."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just get your ass out of bed." Spencer said as she collected pieces of Cas' discarded outfit on the floor." And you better hurry up you have exactly half an hour to be showered, primed, and prepped then we have to leave."

"Half an hour? Nope. Not possible, Spence. I have to find outfits, shoes, do my makeup so no one can tell I had way too much fun last night. That will take at _least_ an hour."

"Not my problem." Spencer said. "Look. I told you not to go partying with Chad last night and now I have to deal with a hung-over friend_ and _an assistant. Plus, I have a meeting with Mr Tangetti today."

"Oh, _Tangetti_!" Cas' eyes lite up as she shot out of bed, pulling Spencer with her and began jumping. "Do you think it's about you making partner? Who am I kidding!_ Of course it's about that!_"

"Your going to crease my suit!" Spencer broke out of Cas' surprisingly strong grasp and hopped off the bed. "Besides you don't know that for sure."

"Please. I have killer instincts." Spencer shot her a disbelieving look. "Do you forget that I'm the one that knew Caleb was going to propose? I'm the one who told you that Blair and Chuck where destined to be together? And that Wren was a cheating idiot?" Cas cocked her hip and rested her hand on it."You'd think after all the money I've hustled out of you that you'd have a little _faith_!"

Spencer picked up a pillow and threw it, knocking Cas back onto the bed. "Just take a shower."

Cas made her way to her en suite, closing the door behind her. "Fine."

Satisfied, Spencer walked over to the closed door. After hearing the water start to run she called out, "Besides. All those times were flukes. "

A chuckle rang out over the sound of water.

"And that's why you are _still_ losing money. "

* * *

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Dilaurentis."

Toby and Jason raised their eyes away from the blueprint laid out across the table to the red headed peeking in cautiously through the door.

"Yes, Alice?" Jason said.

"I've got a call about discussing kitchen designs for a…" She looked down at a piece of paper she had clutched between her manicured nails. "Mrs. Daniels? Should I tell her to call you back?"

Jason nodded. "Tell her I'll get back to her in about hour or so. After I finish up with Mr. Cavanaugh. Okay, sweetheart?"

Alice responded with an overly enthusiastic nod and a blush. "Yes, sir."

Once the red head had left the room, Toby cast a suspicious eye at the older man. "Alice, huh?"

Jason let out a hearty laugh as he leaned across the blueprints and made notes. "Yeah. Suzy is away on holiday with her family and the temp agency sent Alice over to give me a hand."

"Is there a reason she looks like that?"

Jason quirked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like she thought she was temping for Project Runway instead of a construction company? I mean those heels aren't very practical."

Jason smiled mischievously and chuckle. "They aren't. But they do have their advantages. "

The blond went to retrieve some more pencils from a drawer as Toby laughed. "Really Jason? Your banging your receptionist?

Jason handed Toby a pencil and a glare. "The agency did say the girl needed the experience."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the type of...experience they had in mind."

Jason ignored his jab and pointed to the blue print. "We're going to need to find a way to fill in this space between the new work station and the tiles. See here?" Toby nodded. "The previous workers put the old station in unevenly and just tiled around it. Leaving an irregular gap between the two."

"How can we fix it?"

"I was thinking we could incorporate it into the floor design or use a 1/4 corner molding?"

Toby nodded. "It would be better in the long run to just design for it. I'm sure I can draw up some sketches to show Mrs. Daniels."

"Great. If you can finish them by Wednesday I can take them over to see when I meet with her.."

Jason rolled up the blueprint, tucked it away with the others into one of the many storage units on the wall, and sat back down at his desk. "So, Toby? Does this sudden interest in _my_ romantic life have anything to do with the lack in _yours_?"

"I would hardly call having sex with the temp romantic." Toby reclined in his chair. "Beside my dating hiatus is long overdue and completely voluntary."

"Your little black book _was_ starting to rival Taylor Swift's." Jason laughed as Toby began to frown. "But Caleb's really worried about you and so am I."

"All misplaced. Because honestly I'm not missing it at all."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

"Even benefits?"

Toby sighed. "Sex is _not_ everything."

"Sure it's not." Jason said, reaching over to his phone "I've been rude. Can I get you anything? Coffee, Tea, Juice..."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "_Viagra_?"

"Ha. Don't quit your day job, just yet." Toby replied sarcastically. "I'll take some coffee. Two cream. Two sugars."

* * *

Spencer sat at her desk, the tip-tap of her hands on the keyboard the only noise in the room.

Her morning had been surprisingly pleasant.

She'd managed to get to work on time despite Cas' complaining, gotten a full jury verdict that put a rapist in jail for life, and to top it all off Cas' had been right about Tangetti.

She'd had lunch with him and he'd confirmed that yes she was in the running to be made partner this month. The only drawback is that she'd be competing against another lawyer for the position so how hard she worked this month would decide whether she made the cut or not. Not that Spencer was worried. She knew she was the best criminal lawyer the firm had.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't put in one hundred and ten percent. She was a Hastings after all.

Her thoughts were so deep on her upcoming case and promotion she barely noticed Cas' burst into her office.

"You'll never guess who my new client is!"

Spencer stopped typing and laughed. "Hopefully someone who doesn't get whiplash easily."

"Ha." Cas said as she plopped into the seat in front of Spencer's desk. "You have to guess!"

"I have no idea."

Cas cleared her throat. "I, Cassandra Brooks, will be representing sports star Boris Woods in his divorce from supermodel Ellen Murdoch!"

"Boris Woods?" Cas nodded excitedly. "You mean the man who is the _only_ reason you have ESPN?"

"Yes, the very same and _I_ am his lawyer!"

"Wait." Spencer furrowed her brow. "I thought high profile celebrities like these had their own personal lawyers. You know, to stop any information leaks."

Cas nodded. "So did I. But seems Ellen and her lawyer were frequently playing courthouse behind Boris' well toned back and _that's_ the reason Boris is divorcing her. But for the publics case they are citing irreconcilable differences as the reason for their split. So there would obviously be some foul play in the courtroom, and Wendell & Partners is the best law firm in NY. Plus I've been sworn to secrecy."

"But your telling me."

Cas gave her a dismissive wave. "Who are you gonna tell?"

"As much as you hate divorce, your _loving_ this aren't?"

"The VIP gossip? Oh, you know it. _But_ they have a nine year old kid and you know how I feel about divorce."

As a child of divorce herself Cas had always made clear her standpoint on divorce; she loathed it. Her own parents had gone from "till death do we part" to "best we part lest we die" in a matter of ten years leaving her and her younger brother, Anthony, split between living in NYC with their mother or Miami with her father. After that whole experience she'd vowed to become a divorce lawyer to try and make the best arrangements for the children, so they wouldn't have her experience, something Spencer always admired about Cas.

Spencer placed her elbows on her desk and leaned in. "So are you going to be working your meddling magic this time."

Cas scoffed. "Get these two back together? _Please_. I've been to _one_ meeting with them and she threw a chair at him. Then _he_ pulled her hair extension out. Their like a pair of bickering teens."

"Does NYC's self-proclaimed Cupid admit that maybe this whole love thing isn't for everyone? Someone call Times." Spencer said, sarcastically.

"No. I do not. Especially for you, Spencer Hastings." Cas crossed her arms."And you can quote me on that."

"You and your blond partner in crime need to deal with it. I have fallen out of love with love."

"Confucius says: Life is like a bicycle. To keep your balance you must keep moving."

"Okay, two things." Spencer rolled her eyes. "First of all: Confucius didn't say that. Okay? Einstein did. And Secondly: This has nothing to do with Wren._ I am over him._"

"Okay. Einstein was smart when it came to physics _and_ love." Cas waved her off. "And this _is_ about Wren. Don't lie to yourself, girl."

Spencer groaned. "Don't start."

Over the last year Spencer had convinced herself that Wren Kingston was the worst thing to have ever happened to her in all of her life and part of her thought she deserved it.

Wren had been seriously dating her older sister, Melissa, when she'd first met him at a family dinner. He had been everything Spencer thought she wanted all wrapped up in a handsome British man. So as usual Melissa had paraded him in front of her like a prize Spencer could never win. And she had been shocked when Wren had actually showed interest in the younger Hastings sister; asking her questions about law school and offering her a massage. So when Wren had showed up in NY for his first year of placement and Spencer's fourth year of law school things had escalated quickly and she'd found herself tangled up in the spell that was Wren Kingston.

Needless to say the affair had stayed a secret for a short while until Melissa had made a surprise visit to NY and happened upon a more than friendly moment between the two. That had resulted in her losing contact with her family after countless arguments and ultimately the discovery of Wren's infidelity with Melissa.

"Look. I get it. You were with him for the last four years. He went to our college graduation when _neither_ of our parents could show. You got into endless fights with your family, sister, and heck even your friends over him._ I was there_." Cas sighed. "You gave up _so much_ for him, Spence, and the romantic in me applauded you for taking a chance because you thought you loved him. But seriously, Spencer, you can't let him destroy the romantic inside of _you_. I love you, okay? You are the most generous and kind person I know and if _anyone_ deserves to find love it's you."

Spencer sighed. "Some people never find love Cas. Some people make do without it."

Cas gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Some do. But that's not you."

* * *

"I ran into Tanya yesterday."

Toby nearly spit his coffee all over Jason's table. Tanya? Why would Tanya be back in NY? Her name alone made dug up memories he had preferred to stay hidden resurface.

God, he hoped she was doing okay. He was overcome with the urge to visit her but he was probably the _last_ person she wanted to see.

He hadn't seen her since the Alison thing.

Toby blinked. "How is she?"

"She's good, man._ Really good_." Jason nodded." She's getting married next month, to a _blacksmith_ named Paul. She said he's nice. _Determined_. Knows what he wants. He's good for her."

"I'm glad." Toby sipped his drink. "She deserves someone who can make her happy."

Jason nodded. A silence fell over the conversation, leaving the sounds of the men's occasional sips and the beeping of Jason's computer as the only sounds in the room.

Tanya Goodman. She was relatively tiny for a woman, and sometimes Toby thought that was what had made him so protective and so in awe of her. For her stature, her personality had been larger than life. She was witty, smart and loyal to a fault.

Tanya had been his first love and his fiancé.

Ex fiancé.

The two had met as Toby was driving home late one night and had taken a shortcut past various night clubs. He had spotted Tanya as she was being escorted out of one of a handful of clubs on the street (he used to joke, that it was due to the fact she had been dressed in head-to-toe tin foil). The bouncers had gone back inside and left Tanya outside on her own with a taller man, who Toby later found out was her boyfriend. He had gotten a bad vibe and parked his car close enough that he saw the man land a blow on her face strong enough to knock her to her knees. Instinctively, he had gotten out of the car and after a brief rumble with the man had, had lifted a injured Tanya to his car. After assuring her he was not, in fact, an axe murderer or a creep and a witty exchange he had driven her home. He had insisted he help her clean up her wound and after some hesitance, she had let him in. It had been when she removed her heels that he noticed how short she really was.

As the night progressed, she had given him her phone number and the rest was history.

They would have been married now for three months.

"You were _great_ for her." Jason's voice broke the silence. "You made her happy, remember?"

Toby gave Jason a tired look. "Let it go, Jason."

"No. I _can't_ just_ let it go_." Jason said, placing his mug down." Heck! I was meant to be a groomsman at your wedding."

"You know what happened..."

"I know. And I apologize every day for my sisters role in that. You two were so madly in love with each other. But Toby, you can't let what happened in California weigh you down forever. You're a good guy, you've been through hell and made it out regardless of the shit life has thrown at you. You deserve to have someone you can share your life with, Toby."

Toby sighed. "You are beginning to sound like a broken record, Jason. Not everyone gets what they deserve in life. You should understand that more than anybody."

"This isn't about me." Jason said. "This is about you..."

"Yeah?" Toby pushed himself up to stand."Well, I really wish it would stop being about me."

And in a couple of steps, Toby was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Surprises? Questions? Send them over in a review and I'll be sure to answer. I REALLY want to know what you think of Cas? Is she a good addition? Cheesy? And did anyone see the GG reference? I'm a fan. **

**!IMPORTANT!: An anonymous account asked me if Spencer and Jason are related in this story and for the story line I'm going to say maybe. As in it has not been explored in the story. For now, pretend they aren't. This also had me thinking about the other girls, Emily and Aria. So i want to make it clear that Spencer and Hanna are also besties with the other two liars, their just in separate places right now. But they will be showing up in this story in various forms, don't you worry.**


	5. A Lawyer and a Carpenter

**A/N:** Okay. Truthfully this was a really hard chapter to write. OMG. I actually considered not updating cause of computer issues and a lil' bit of writers block. But hey. You guys are awesome so I thought, "Get your act together, muviri. You have people waiting to read this! Damn it!" (Did I mention? 1061 hits?!)

So I'm not 110% happy with this but dang its long and I can always rewrite it.

OH. And elenabee, , spoby equals awesomeness, and others **this** is the chapter you've been waiting for...

ON WITH THE SHOW...

* * *

Chapter 4: A Lawyer and a Carpenter Walked Into A Café...

* * *

_ We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken._

_-Fyodor Dostoevsky _

* * *

The cold wind of November when straight through Spencer's thin Burberry coat. New York autumns were notoriously fickle; warmer in the day and then the temperature sometimes took a sudden dip to freezing temperatures. Unluckily, for Spencer she had stayed late at work, getting a head start on her upcoming case, and was now walking to the subway in the cold.

As she walked the streets alone she couldn't help but play back her conversation with Cas.

_You gave up so much for him._ Spencer sighed, her breath visible in the cold New York air.

Of course, she knew that Cas, and even Hanna, had her best interests in heart but they didn't really know what Wren had taken from her. There was no way for them to know about the endless tears she cried after fighting on the phone with her parents. The time and courage it had taken for her to finally be completely honest about how her relationship with Wren had come about. The hurt she felt when Cas, Hanna, and even her other best friends Aria and Emily had sounded so disappointed, even if only momentarily, when she'd finally confessed. How Melissa hadn't talked to her in years until the day she'd walked in on her and Wren?

They hadn't, couldn't, know what it felt like to have the worst thing in the world happen to you and feel like you deserved it.

Tears pooled in Spencer's eyes, and she quickly whipped them away ashamed at herself. She was over Wren, it was embarrassing to waste anymore tears or time on him.

_...if anyone deserves to find love it's you._

That's where she was wrong. She'd risked everything for love once and had landed flat on her ass. She was just plain tired of people trying to help her with her love life. Most of the dates she'd been on the past year had been arranged by Hanna or Cas, and if she was honest with herself she hadn't really tried to get to know any of the potential suiters. She was just tired. Tired of putting herself out there when it was all bound to end in tears and heartbreak.

What good was love if it hurt so much?

Spencer groaned, feeling the beginning of a headache forming. All this thought about love on top of the pressure she had to rise to the role of partner were starting to take their toll on her.

The fluorescent lights of the various shops and restaurants on the street lite her path and the smell of warm coffee filled her nostrils and flooded her senses. She looked for the origin of the heavenly aroma and spotted a quaint cafe hidden in the nook of the street. She bit her lip and looked at her watch. 7.30. It was still pretty early in the night , and she was a sucker for a good cup of coffee.

(Though, not many places made it as strong as she liked it)

Without a second thought she turned on her heel and made her way inside.

* * *

Toby sighed as he made his way up from the subway to the streets.

He'd already been home when he'd received the strangely professional email from Jason asking him to bring his designs for Mrs. Daniel's kitchen to his house in the morning. He'd searched through his home office for hours, combing through various drawers and folders, till he'd reached the conclusion that in his haste to leave work he'd left the papers on his desk. New York was known for its late night traffic so he'd decided to take a late night subway to the office and back, half hoping the cold air would help him think.

_I ran into Tanya yesterday_. Why would Tanya be back in town after a year? Obviously, she'd moved on.

Heck, she was getting _married_ in a month.

Toby kicked a stray pebble, watching it fly along the pavement.

And why would Jason bring it up even if he _had_ seen her? He was sure there had been times, after the announcement of the end of the engagement, when both Jason and Caleb had bumped into Tanya, but they'd never brought it up. It was some unspoken agreement between the three that Toby had been silently thankful for.

So why _now_?

You two were so madly in love. Toby was aware that Jason, and Caleb, were worried about him. He personally didn't see the logic. Both guys had seen how destroyed Toby had been after things had ended with Tanya. He'd been an emotional wreck for months. Who was to blame him if he was done with the idea of love? If he never wanted to be hurt like that again, could they really blame him?

_...you can't let what happened in California weigh you down forever._

**A touch. The shed. A firework. A scream. **

Toby shook his head as thoughts, images, of that night flashed through his head. He hated that it still affected him even now. He wasn't a seventeen year old boy anymore, he was a grown man, he should have been past that, done with it. He should have forgiven her.

But every time he thought about it, about _her_, his blood boiled and he cursed the day he'd ever met her.

A stray blast of cold wind blew and Toby shivered and clutched his coat tighter to his body.

Suddenly warm air hit him and he stopped. His eyes spotted what looked like the other coffee shops, he'd passed on his walk. He turned to the path in front of him. He was just a couple blocks from the office, it'd take him ten minutes at the most if he carried on. But the cold dug into his bones, and he had to admit some coffee sounded good.

He turned back to the shop, shrugged, and walked into the warmth

* * *

"Can I get a croissant and medium coffee? Two cream, two sugar?"

Toby looked around the cafe as the barista began work on his drink.

The entire shop was extremely rustic, which was a rarity in a city where multimillion dollar coffee empires thrived. Toby relished in the feel of the cafe; the bare brick against the back wall; signed pictures of old film noir stars; hanging lights dimly lighting the area; and the low hum of some old jazz song mixed with the conversations of fellow customers echoing throughout.

"That will be $7.50, sir."

Toby handed the man some coins and bills then surveyed the room trying to find some seating. He concluded that although well hidden the small cafe was immensely popular as the only available seating was a table near the back.

"Excuse me, sir?"A different barista (a female with bright red hair tied in a loose ponytail, a stain on the front of her uniform, bright green eyes and a nose stud) stopped him before he could head to the seat.

Worried that any available table would soon be taken, he quickly answered her,"Yes."

"Our café is surprisingly full today." Her accent was thick and southern. " Y'all New Yorkers sure took a shine to our later hours. Guess this really _is_ the city that never sleeps, huh? Anyway, would you mind sharing that table with the lady in line there?"

She pointed a manicured finger at a tall girl in a trench coat. She was leaning over the counter arguing with a barista (_"What do you mean it's against regulations? Its just a cup of coffee..."_).

Toby nodded. "Sure."

The barista clapped, happily. "Thank you. You just saved me from the hassle of dragging the extra tables and chairs in here. And risking my manicure."

Toby smiled at her happiness. She seemed like a overly caffeinated southern version of Hanna.

"Its really no problem. "

She smiled widely. "By the way if you ever need _anything_, like advice..." She lowered her voice."or a _discount_. Just ask one of these to get Liz for ya."

Toby chuckled, as he picked up his cooling coffee from the counter. "Thanks."

* * *

"Actually," she said, looking pitifully at the young man attempting to fix her coffee,"I think this would be a less painful experience if you let me fix my own coffee."

"I-I'm sorry, Miss." The young barista said, his voice cracking from puberty and shaking under Spencer's stare."I can't let you back here. It's unhygienic...um...a-and against regulations."

"What do you mean it's against _regulations_? Its just a cup of coffee! It's not like I'm asking you to let me nuke the place!"

Just as the guy began to sweat another barista came over.

"You okay, Charlie? You look like you're about to piss yourself." The girl let out a hearty laugh while the boy looked at her in disbelief. Pleading with his eyes to be released from Spencer's glare. "Your on floor duty. I'll handle this one."

The girl turned her green eyes to Spencer and gave her a smile. "Liz Chapelton. How may I help you today."

Spencer sighed. " Can you get me management?"

Liz leaned against the counter. " You're in luck, I own the place."

"What's your policy on how strong you serve your coffee?"

Liz cocked an eyebrow. "How strong do you take it."

"Do you serve the Black Eye?"

Liz laughed. " Indeed we do. But if you _really_ want your coffee strong we have something else you might be interested in."

Spencer leaned forward, intrigued. "And what's that?"

"I have an uncle back home in Texas, with taste buds much like yours. Takes his coffee as black as the midnight sky. But the old Black Eye doesn't do it for him anymore."Liz smiled." So he gets his coffee beans from this company that's illegal in America. We actually have some in the back but it's not on the main menu for h it Graveydigger Coffee."

"Why?"

Liz smile grew mischievous. "Cause if you ain't got the taste buds to handle it you might as well dig your own grave."

"Give me a large."

"Coming right up."

After a few moments Liz came back with her order and Spencer tried to hand her the money.

Liz shook her head. "You're the first one to order a Graveyard in _years_. It's on the house. _But_ I do need a favour. "

* * *

Toby was sat comfortably in the leather backed chairs and completely, and rather sadly, engrossed in the low humming of John Michael Montgomery's 'I Swear' from the jukebox when he heard someone slip into the chair opposite.

He looked up at her and wondered how this young brunette could look so _aristocratic_. He'd always prided himself on being very focused but this slip of a woman seemed to do everything with purpose. Her entire being seemed to move with the same elegant and purposeful movements, even as she placed her coffee on the table, that Toby would have credited to old world royalty.

The thought that he was in fact _staring_ at this stranger so closely that he could notice these subtle things crossed his mind fleetingly. She hadn't even looked up at him yet, busying herself with putting her bag on the floor and rummaging through it for something.

She pulled out a book, placed it next to her coffee and and finally looked up at him.

Toby's breath nearly hitched as he looked at her.

Toby was intrigued by the perfect arching of her pink lips, the delicate blush of her cheeks most likely from the cold, the perfectly shaped nose, and the angelic glow the light colors of her barely there makeup gave her. Her features seemed so pristine, so perfect, Toby bet Michelangelo specifically had her in mind as he painted the angels in the Sistine Chapel. And, of course, he noticed her confident, self-assured pose, even as she sat across from a perfectly good stranger. And he spared a moment to envy her self confidence.

But it was the depth in her mocha colored deep-set eyes that left him nearly breathless. He'd never seen anything like them. They seemed to contain a mixture of various shades and hues of brown, topped off with random specks of amber dotted haphazardly in her iris. The colors blended so beautifully that they stood out among her other features. Toby found the contrast of her carefree and wild eyes with her anal and precise movements, truly fascinating.

She tilted her head at him, smiling politely.

"Hello."

For some reason all frantic thoughts conjured up by Jason were forgotten upon hearing her slightly husky voice.

"Hello." He smiled.

* * *

She had gotten through a number of pages and traveled from the gates of Pencey Prep to Holden's hotel in New York City, when she heard the rumbling of a deep voice across from her.

"_Catcher in the Rye_." He muttered.

Spencer glanced up at him, hoping he would credit the cold to the slight blush across her cheeks.

She may have been done with dating, and men in general, but that didn't mean she was _blind_.

She had noticed the handsome man from across the café when Liz had pointed her to the available table. She had spared a glance and just _happened_ to notice the muscles visible even under his light coat, the nice watch adorning his wrist leading to strong looking hands, and the aroma of Calvin Klein cologne.

She'd been so ashamed of her obviously leering that she'd spent more time than necessary fishing out her go-to copy of Catcher in the Rye, hoping to look less flushed when she finally sat up.

She'd been momentarily startled that he'd been looking at her, before she'd let go of her embarrassment and his eyes had kidnapped her attention. If she'd thought he was cute before once she'd gotten a look at his face she retracted the earlier thought.

He was _gorgeous_.

His entire being seemed to release a truly masculine aura and Spencer hated to admit her femininity ached for its counterpart.

_And his eyes..._

They were mesmerizing, such a pale blue they almost looked transparent. They reminded Spencer of some stone she'd once did a report about in AP Geography, but she couldn't for the life of her remember the name. She'd been shocked when they seemed to suddenly darken, in some unreadable emotion, as he looked back at her.

Once she realized she'd openly been staring into a stranger eyes she tilted her head, hoping the angle would hide her fresh blush, and gave him a simple greeting. Which he had returned politely with a bright smile that had unearthed some strange feeling in her lower stomach and caused her to bury her eyes in her book as she sipped her coffee in silence.

Until now.

"Excuse me?" She said, lowering her book and pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

He smiled. "Your book. It's Catcher in the Rye, right?"

Spencer nodded.

"It's my favourite book. I didn't recognise the cover at first."

Spencer turned her book over. It was a picture of The Museum of Natural History. It had been specially printed for her as a present from Aria for her eighteenth birthday, without the title. She'd said maybe Spencer could find her own Holden who'd teach her how to let loose and help her actually enjoy college for more than the academics. What Aria had forgotten was that Hastings are born stiff, which Spencer had quickly reminded her of, and the fact Holden rescued actual children not stressed young adults.

Spencer furrowed her brow.

"You've read it?" He looked her questioningly, as if wondering what she was insinuating. Spencer quickly corrected herself. "No! What I mean is I don't know many people who have read the book. At my high school we were assigned the book in English and for half the year most of my class thought the book was about farming. I think someone actually wrote a essay about catching rye grain."

He laughed.

It was warm, friendly, and real. Some spiteful part of her reminded her that Wren never laughed at her jokes. He didn't find her remotely funny.

She ignored it.

"Well, I have _actually_ read it." He took a sip of his drink."Twelve times actually. To the point that my copy was falling apart, I still need to replace it."

"That's nothing. " Spencer said, jokingly. "I've read it in french."

His eyes brightened. "_L'attrape Coeurs._ The Heart Catcher, right?"

"I guess there's no literally translation." Spencer smiled."Don't tell me you've read it, too?"

He shook his head.

"_Nope_. I should have though. I was failing french and my teacher told me to try reading a book I like in english, in french. Its good for memorization or _something_. Long story short, I didn't get around to it and barely passed."

"Oh." Spencer said, and smiled. "I used to tutor French, actually."

He smiled. "Really? Maybe if I had a tutor as pretty as you I would have actually done well."

Spencer blushes, foregoing any effort to hide it.

"Actually, I'd have probably given you the same advice. The best way to learn another language is to read a book you have already read, but in that other language. Your teacher was obviously very smart."

"Ah." Toby exclaimed. "But if it was coming from you rather than Monsieur Daley, I probably would have listened. "

Spencer laughed. "I'm glad someone would have. Most of the students I taught spent more times doodling than actually listening to me."

"Their lose."

* * *

"I totally get it."

Toby sighed. He was finding that this girl was extremely open, and before he knew it they'd moved on from simple generic conversations to hard hitting topics.

Like family.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I highly doubt it. I mean you seem like the type of person who has everything going for you."

She turned her attention to stirring her coffee.

Toby began panicking that he might have over stepped his bounds, although, he couldn't help it. Sure, he didn't know her but something made him feel comfortable talking to her. His fears were eradicated when she looked back at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"Actually," she started." I know exactly what your going through."

She paused, as if battling within herself whether or not to share something with him.

" I grew up in a small town where everyone knew my surname and all the baggage that came along with it." She said, voice laced with an unrecognisable emotion. "My parents were both extremely focused and successful people, and I can't blame them for wanting their children to be like them. But somewhere along the way they stopped doing things with love and focused more on upholding the family name than their daughters." She sighed."And it's also a hell of a lot worse when you grow up like that while also being forever under your older sister's shadow. And even the most moral parents have favorites."

He noticed her tapping the table nervously with her left hand so he reached over with his left and took her smaller hand hand in his. A gesture he hoped wasn't to strange.

"You don't have to." She furrowed her brow, confusion on her features. Toby quickly shook his head. "Not that I don't want to know, but it seems like something you'd rather not tell some stranger. "

She gave him a smile, and squeezed his hand. "At least I can get it off my chest. Plus, the good thing about strangers is you can be completely honest with them."

He nodded, letting go of her hand and absentmindedly missed the warmth.

She took a breath before she continued. "Have you ever ran away?"

"Once," Toby answered automatically. "It was cold."

She giggled slightly, before turning serous once more.

"I ran away once. I think I was seven. My sister and I had an argument over something. We usually fight like North and South Korea and this time my parents took Melissa's side."

"What were you fighting over?"

" Some… great injustice, I can't remember now." She laughed softly to herself. "But they sided with her so I made a..._ tuna salad sandwich_ and I ran away."

Toby gave her a sad glance. "Where did you go?"

"The movies. It was something animated. There was a princess and everybody was singing." She frowned, suddenly. "But I got lonely. So I ate my tuna salad sandwich and I came home."

"Weren't your parents worried?"

"They hadn't even noticed I was gone. And when I told them they yelled at me for trying to cause a scene. "

She looked down at her coffee, frowning. Toby felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest.

"Do me a favor?"

She looked into his eyes. "What?"

"Whenever you get the urge to run away again, call someone. Or find a way to call _me_?"

She smiled at him, her whole face brightening.

"Okay."

* * *

"Sometimes I don't think I really wanted to be a lawyer."

"Why?" He asked, his blue eyes showing his confusion. "I thought you said you loved it?"

Spencer sipped her coffee. "I've never been sure if I studied law because its something I wanted or because it was something I was _conditioned_ to want."

He nodded. "Sometime its hard to figure out whether we do something because we want it or of its because its easier than fighting for something else."

Spencer nodded, ignoring the irony.

"I've never met someone as driven as me."

"I wouldn't say I was as driven as you." He said. "You got into an Ivy League, got a job at a top firm, and is about to make partner."

"You started a multi-million dollar business from nothing." Spencer looked him in the eye."That's what I call driven. It "

* * *

As the drinks slowly emptied, Spencer and Toby talked and learned various things about the other. Spencer learned he'd grown up in a small town in California, had a step mother and sister that he never spoke to, and moved to NY straight after high school with his best friend. Toby learned that she'd grown up in a very wealthy but cold family, had an older sister named Melissa, and had moved to NY for college but fallen in love with the city and decided to stay.

Several exchanged stories later, two empty cups of coffee and half eaten croissants later Toby laughed.

"She really said that?"

"Yeah."

Spencer laughed.

They'd been talking about his best friend's upcoming wedding and she'd shared a tidbit about the bridezilla Hanna turned into at times.

This occasion, they had been trying out various desserts for the reception. The caterer had brought over some delicious and expensive green wine jello cubes. Hanna had nearly thrown a fit when the caterer insisted the cubes were only made in green and not the peach Hanna requested. Hanna had glared stating that if she saw another bowl of green jello she was going to puke all over Cas' shoes. Long story short, they'd been promptly thrown out after Hanna threatened the caterers with a spork and thrown jelly.

"It took days to get that jelly out of my hair."

He let out another chuckle.

She reveled in his laughter. It was so warm and genuine, much like him she was learning.

"Your different." Spencer said. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously asking her to explain. "Most guys would have tried to make a move by now. It's _refreshing_. " She chuckle to herself. "I don't even know your _name_."

"Truthfully? I haven't had the best luck on dating recently. Bad break up." He admitted." I've actually decided to take a hiatus from the dating scene."

Spencer chuckled.

"What?" He said, a smile playing on his lips."Lame, right?"

"Not at all. Would you believe that I'm the same? I had a bad breakup about a year ago and I haven't really been able to get back on the dating scene."

"Trust me not dating is made much better than dating _lunatics_."

She shrugged. "On the contrary, I've been on plenty of dates this year. But all the guys end up being absolute _creeps_."

"Friends set you up?" He asked knowingly.

"How'd you guess?"

"The people you think know you the best always have a knack for setting you up with people you'd never talk to let alone date." He sighed."I speak from experience."

"Worse date?"

He seemed to consider it."It's a toss-up between a girl who brought a snake to dinner or the one who was arrested half way through a movie."

"Oh and you still call these guys your friends?" Spencer teased."I've got you beat though. One date took me to a car dealership and asked me to pay for a new Ferrari. Another recited the entire American constitute..._in German_."

Toby laughed.

Spencer took the last bite of her croissant.

"Seriously though. I've finished my coffee. Ate my pastry. And its getting late." She pouted, reminding Toby of a small child." Are you gonna tell me your name anytime soon?"

She noticed the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with a childish mischief she almost envied.

"Strangers are exciting because their mystery never ends." He said." In the words of Ani DiFranco."

"... But, there's nothing like looking at your own history in the faces of your friends." Spencer finished from memory. "Always finish your quotes entirely."

Toby smiled. "Are you saying you want to be friends? I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

"Whatever." Spencer laughed. " I know its like everyone who comes to New York's dream to have some kind of eye opening chat with a stranger. But your really easy to talk to, I think we'd be good friends."

He bite into his pastry and returned her smile.

Toby said."Nah. _Your_ just really easy to talk to."

They smiled at each other for a moment before she made a hand motion as if signalling Toby to go on with his announcement.

Toby's smile grew more mischievous.

She sighed. "Your not gonna tell me, are you?"

"I'm thinking," Toby said. "If we're really meant to meet again we will _eventually_. "

She smiled to herself. "And if we don't meet again..."

"I'll call you."

She laughed. "You don't have my number."

Toby shrugged, smiling. "I'll manage. "

"And you don't mind me referring to you as cappuccino guy in my head?"

"As long as you don't mind me calling you coffee girl."

She laughed, the sound light and free reminding Toby of music. She reached down under the table, pulling her bag to her side. She stood, tucked her chair under the seat and rested her hands on top of it.

Toby stood, mimicking her stance.

"When you _do_ find me,"She asked, coyly. "Same time, same place?"

He smiled. "Same time. Same place."

* * *

_...an accidental meeting in a coffee shop..._

* * *

**A/N:**There you have it. *Cringe* Still hating it...

Tell me how you found it, please? Hate it? Loved it? Too OOC?


	6. HMGL: Cloe Heel Analogy

Chapter 5: The Hanna Martin's Guide To Love; The Chloe Heel Analogue

* * *

"There are no strangers here; Only friends you haven't yet met

-William Butler Yeats

* * *

**Two Month Later**

* * *

"Okay, I'll bite." Caleb said, expectantly to his best friend."What gives?"

Toby looked up from the paperwork on his desk to the man sat opposite him,"What?"

"You've been walking around here with that Joker smile _and _acting like the sun shines for your ass alone for the past _two_ months." Caleb raised an eyebrow. "What gives, bro?"

Toby pushed himself from his desk chair and when to retrieve some more paper.

"I must have missed the memo. Are people not allowed to be _happy _anymore?"

"_Please_." Caleb scoffed. "Jason said you came into his office a couple weeks ago, apologized for your fight then got him a coffee _and _a chocolate muffin."

"I was being nice. You know I hate fighting with Jason. He's like family."

"You never get me chocolate muffins. Are cheating on our bromance?"

"You're like a _brother_." Toby chuckled. "Besides you know I'd never cheat on you, Caleb, who else is gonna do my taxes?"

"Woah. It's nice to feel wanted." Caleb muttered, sarcastically.

Toby slide back into his seat and smiled. "Anytime."

Caleb rolled his eyes." Whatever. You even gave the receptionist a raise."

Toby sat down and shrugged. "Stephanie works hard."

Caleb scoffed. "Yeah, when she's not off sick, on vacation, or late."

"All the more incentive for her to work even harder." Toby said, sipping his coffee. "Besides none of this is really uncharacteristic behaviour for me, Caleb."

"Last week you agreed to go shoe shopping with Hanna." Caleb pointed out. "On a Sunday."

"So?"

"You know that Sunday is our guy day. It's a tradition. You just left Jason and me to fend for ourselves."

"Yeah." Toby said, voice laced with sarcasm. "In my house. Then when I came back Jason and you were unconcious on my couch and there were beer cans and chip all over the floor."

"I still can't believe you let Hanna take those pictures."

Toby laughed. "You two were cuddling. It would have been a crime _not_ to have photographic evidence. "

"Whatever. Now I'm stuck being her personal slave to make sure she doesn't post them on Facebook." Caleb said. "Are you ever going to explain your good mood?"

"Why can't you except that I'm just happy?"

"Because you've had a permanent stick in your ass for a _year_. And now you're suddenly Mr. _Good Feeling_. It's weird. " Caleb stated." Besides even Hanna is concerned. She said you complimented her new heels."

Toby groaned."I was just being _nice_. How many times has she complained that you never compliment her outfits?"

"I do!" Caleb argued. "But no one with a Y chromosome can tell the difference between Gucci and Chanel."

"Well. They do have different logos..."

"Stop changing the subject." Caleb interrupted. "What the hell happened that put you in _such _a good mood?"

* * *

_"You met a guy!?"_ Aria exclaimed, squealing down the phone_. "And you are only just telling me now __**because**__...?"_

Spencer cringed as she held the receiver away from her ear. Although Aria was the smallest out of all her friends, she was undoubtedly had the loudest voice of the four, and that only quadrupled when she was excited.

"I wasn't telling anyone."

That was true.

After her **not** date with the mysterious guy in the café she had originally decided not to tell any of her friends. Spencer rationalised with herself that it was because she didn't want them to think she was ready to start dating (thus begin the awful dates _again_) after onlya short month on her hiatus, and inadvertently prove both Cas and Hanna right.

Besides it wasn't _really _that important anyway._ Right? _She'd just made a new friend. People did that all the time.

"Really? Then how come I got an e-mail about it from Hanna last _Friday_?"

"Wait. You already knew?"

"Yep. But the version I got made it sound like you were living in a live-action Nicholas Sparks novel, so I'm guessing as usual Hanna embellished a tad. I wanted to hear it from you."

"Hanna has a big mouth. "Spencer groaned. "And Hanna only knows because Cas cannot keep a secret."

"So you told Hanna _and_ Cas before you told me!"

"No. Cas just kinda figured it out on her own."

That was _partly_ the truth.

Cas had eventually got tired of Spencer side-tracking from their usual route to work to stop by some random cafe. So after a few weeks of brushing her off Cas' had demanded Spencer explain the significance of the cafe and especially the relevance of the back table Spencer kept glancing at. Spencer had refused which caused the smaller lawyer to sulk all the way to the cash register to order a chocolate muffin, and much to Spencer's dismay, make small talk with a certain southern bell. Cas had returned with a smirk, muffin in hand, and demanded to know more about "this hot coffee guy". Unluckily for her, Cas had a way of getting people to talk and before she knew it, Spencer was spilling the entire story.

"Besides, I told Emily before I told Cas."

"What!"

"No offense to you, Cas, and Hanna." Spencer said, carefully. "But Emily was less likely to jump to crazy assumptions before hearing the entire story. Plus she's obviously the best at keeping a secret."

Hearing an upset "Humph" coming from the other side of the receiver, Spencer gulped.

"Calm down, pixie. I obviously saved the best for last."

A little sulky, Aria replied, "Nice try but I'm not buying it, Hastings."

"C'mon, don't be mad." Spencer said, leaning against the pillows on her bed. "We're team Sparia!"

"Okay." Aria said, sounding more cheerful again.

"But, next time I better be the first one to know when something like this happens." She added.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Aye aye, Captain Short-and-Sweet."

"Good." Aria replied. "Now. Tell me about this guy. What's his name?"

"I don't know." she admitted, playing with random strands of her hair. "He never told me."

"You don't know?" Aria repeated, sceptically.

"We actually never got around to telling each other." Spencer shrugged. "He said I'd find out if we ever met again."

"You _are _living in a romantic novel." Aria gushed, already laying out the scene in her mind. "Two star-crossed strangers meet by fate, fall in love and have the most _adorable _babies! New York best-seller!"

Spencer groaned. "Find a new plot, J.K. Rowling. One that preferably has nothing to do with me."

"Whatever." Aria said. "Where did you meet him?"

"At a café."

"You hooked up with him in a cafe?!" Aria exclaimed. "That is so _Wicker Park._"

"We did not hook up!" Spencer said, voice portraying her annoyance. "And do not compare my life to that sad excuse of a movie."

"I liked it." Aria stated.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You also like watching foreign movies with subtitles."

"Whatever. I need details. "Aria said. "Was he dressed in a suit holding a single red rose in his hand? Was there a guy playing a piano in the background, too?"

"No, he wasn't and of course there wasn't."

"_Aw_. That was my favourite part of Hanna's version."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "It was a lot less music, suits, and wine and a lot more talking, books, and coffee."

"Well that still sounds like it could have been romantic." Aria stated. "Do you want to see him again?"

"It wasn't a date."

"It so was, but that's not what I asked." Aria corrected, and Spencer could just sense she was rolling her eyes.

Spencer faked oblivious. "What question?"

"Don't play dumb, Spence, you're too smart for that."

"I'm not playing. I really don't know what you're referring to."

"Do you want to see your coffee hottie for a second date?"

"You're just like Hanna and Cas." Spencer groaned, mentally kicking herself for responding yet again. Why was she encouraging this conversation? "There can't be a second date because there wasn't a first date. We just sat together for coffee."

"Save it, Spence. I've known you forever." Aria said. "It wouldn't have taken you this long to tell anyone about it if you didn't have feelings for this guy."

"Newsflash." Spencer said, twirling a strand of her still damp hair between her thumb and forefinger. "I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment."

"Okay. Okay." Aria said with a sigh, indicating her disagreement but not pursuing the issue. "But do you even think you'll ever see him again? I mean New York is a _big_ city."

Spencer frowned.

"He said he'd make it happen."

Deep down, though Spencer refused to acknowledge it, she hadn't wanted to share her encounter with her friends because the logical part of her doubted it would ever amount to anything. No matter how much she hoped for once the odds to work in her favour, she was unfortunately a realist.

Besides, hope breeds eternal misery.

"Honestly? This isn't Rosewood. There are over a million people in New York, the odds of bumping in to him again are _literally_ a million to one."

"Stay positive, Spence." Aria said.

"I prefer to stay logical."

"Logic and love are like mortal enemies. They can't function together, trust me I know." Aria said, letting out a forlorn sigh." Remember Ezra? I thought he was the love of my life and at some point it actually felt like he was, but you should never have to compromise yourself and feel ashamed of love. My logic was wrong."

Aria had been in a controversial relationship with an older man by the name of Ezra Fitz. They'd met in some old bar and after a conversation on Shakespeare and an undeniable connection both had ended up hooking up in the bathroom of the bar. They'd parted ways with no intention or even fleeting thought of meeting again.

But Rosewood was a small town.

It turned out that Ezra was a teacher at their high school. And worse: he was Aria's English teacher. Although they tried to end the affair a number of times, they'd ended up getting back together again and again. It was obvious that they both felt very strongly for each other and they'd survived everything from ex fiancés and baby mamas to Aria's _parents_. But beneath it all Aria had always felt like Ezra was ashamed of their relationship, ashamed at how it had begun, how people stared and all the limitations they had because of it.

So during a particularly heated argument over a month ago, Aria had let her feelings out. She'd told him exactly how she felt, how much she felt for him, then point blank, she'd asked him if he was ashamed of their relationship. Of _her_.

He'd left without a word and remained in his silence for weeks. She'd tried calling him, stopping by his apartment, even asking his brother if he knew where he was but she'd only been able to figure out he was still in Rosewood.

So she'd left him a voicemail and an ultimatum: meet her in Philly and she would be willing to try again or don't show up at all and it's over.

Long story short, Aria was now single. And despite the tears she shed, and the pain she felt, she knew she was better off.

"Logic might have been instilled into you from birth," Aria said, despondently "but Spence, logic lies."

* * *

"Seriously?"

Toby nodded." Seriously. "

"So when are you seeing her again?" Caleb inquired.

"You sound like a teenage girl." Toby retorted, smirking. "Besides, I thought we stopped all this TLT stuff?"

"We did. I'm just trying to understand how you could let her leave like that." Caleb looked at the older boy sceptically. "It sounds like you guys really hit it off."

"All we did was have coffee. It's not like we decided to go _steady_." Toby chuckled. "But if you must know, I'm not sure when I'll see her as_ a friend_ again."

"_Going steady?_ Who said that anymore?" Caleb said, disgust clear on his features. "Are you even sure you can find her again? It's not like you to leave something like that to chance."

"It's not completely up to fate." Toby answered. "I know she works at Wendell & Partners. That really cuts down the search."

"Yeah, to a couple hundred lawyers." Caleb pointed out. "I'd bet every single one has read Catcher in the Rye."

Toby frowned.

"I'll figure it out…"

"Do you know what this means?" Caleb chuckled." You're whipped and you're not even in a relationship!"

Toby's snide remark was stopped by the tip tap of high heels hitting the wooden floors of his office.

Standing in the doorway was an impeccably dressed, and visually pissed, Hanna Marin. She shot the startled tech a glare, waltzed over to him and smacked him over the head with some rolled up magazine which she placed on the desk and revealed to be a wedding catalogue. Toby smirked at the scene in front of him, silently thanking karma for its perfect timing.

"Caleb! You know were supposed to go over color schemes with me today. Why are you sat her bromancing with Toby instead?" Hanna remarked loudly into Caleb's ear causing him to wince.

Toby shook his head at Caleb who had begun shielding his head with his hands. "What was that about me being whipped?"

"Karma's a bitch," Caleb whined as Hanna plopped down in the chair next to him.

"What's his excuse this time, Toby?" Hanna asked, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi, to you Hanna." Toby rolled his eyes and smiled at the blonde. "_Honestly_? I don't think he has one this time."

"Toby, that isn't helping," Caleb muttered.

"Fine then." Toby said, pitying the cowering man." Hanna, I'm sorry for keeping Caleb from whatever obviously _bliss filled_ activity you had planned for him. He's all yours now."

" I just want to know what was more important than my plans wedding anyway?" She asked and tapped her Gucci clad foot on the wooden floor expectantly.

"Toby needed help with his love life." Caleb stated." He's been on cloud nine for the past couple of weeks cause he met a _girl _in a cafe."

"You decided to start dating again? I'm _so_ _happy_ for you." Hanna said, flailing her hands excitedly. "Who is she? Where'd you meet? When do_ I_ get to meet her?"

"Whoa, slow down there, Hanna." Toby said, leaning back in his seat. "You have me half way to Vegas already."

"Yeah," Caleb piped in,"he doesn't even know her name."

Hanna looked at her fiancé, disbelief playing in her blue eyes.

"Seriously?" Hanna turned to Toby. "You let her leave without even getting a name?"

"Well…"

"How could you be so _dumb_?"

"I didn't leave completely empty handed. I know where she works."

"Yeah and that brings our search down to a few hundred." Caleb stated, then turned to face Hanna. "That's the problem."

Hanna studied her nails for a moment as if deep in thought, before looking up at them again.

"That's your big crisis? Men." She sighed, cocking her eyebrows at them.

"Has the peroxide been seeping into your brain? It's a huge problem. This is the first girl he's actually liked since the bitch and he can't get a hold of her." Caleb asked with a pointed stare of his own.

"Hey. For your information, sketchy, I'm a natural blond." Hanna said. "But I seem to remember your locks being more caramel than chestnut when I met you."

Toby raised his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh as the techy sulked.

_"You promised you wouldn't mention it?!"_

Hanna let out a small laugh, and waved her hand in a dismissing gesture.

"As I was saying, Toby. You clearly like this girl, otherwise you wouldn't be seeking relationship advice from the guy who just stood up his fiancée . You just need to do what I'd do."

"Which would be what exactly?" Toby asked out of curiosity.

"Well, if Hanna doesn't have the money this month for the new Chloe heels. Hanna..." She began.

"Hanna makes a way to get the shoes?" Toby tried with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well first I'd take my idiot fiancé's credit card, but that too." Hanna nodded eagerly.

"Hey, do I even get a say in this?" Caleb chimed in from the side.

"No." Hanna replied, not missing a beat." In your case you've gotta find a way to contact this latte girl."

"Actually, she ordered coffee."

The couple ignored him.

"Slight problem there. Toby doesn't have her number." Caleb said.

Hanna threw him a glare and began rifling through her Mulberry tote. Muttering, " _Hold on 'ye of little trust', _andonce again ignoring Toby's correction while she fished out her pink smart phone.

"Aha! You said your girl works at Wendell & Partners? Luckily for you, my little carpenter, I happen to have some contacts there."

Hanna typed in some digits so fast Toby thought the paint was going to fly off her nails and into Caleb's coffee.

"Oh now it's done." Caleb groaned to Toby. "Now she's recruited herself into your seek-and-recover mission. _I'm_ gonna be forced to listen to G.I. Barbie over there go over plans for your _love life_."

Toby gave a half-hearted shrug. "Sorry, bro."

"Not yet, but you will be."

* * *

"I think you are seriously overreacting, Cas."

Cassandra brought her pacing to a halt directly in front of Spencer's desk. "Overreacting?! I think you're _under_reacting_."_

She quickened her pacing.

Spencer nonchalantly shuffled some papers around her desk.

"You're going to ruin my carpets."

"Your carpets?! Sweetheart. It's your love life you should be worried about not these tacky carpets."

Spencer frowned. "There's nothing tacky about cream. It's classic."

"Sure it is. If you're over sixty, enjoy knitting, and live in a retirement home."

"Okay. That was uncalled for." Spencer replied, obviously peeved." Besides you once said you loved my carpets."

Cas paused.

"Sure I did after three shots of vodka and two beers." She rolled her eyes."Heck. I thought my name was Olivia Pope and Mr. Dawson from PR was the president."

A gradual silence fell over the room. Spencer let out a breath of relief and began reviewing case files, until the sound of Chloe heels rubbing against carpet restarted.

"God, Cas!"

Cas stopped again, startled by the brunnette's outburst.

"What?!"

Spencer exhaled, exasperated. "This is why I don't tell you about my life."

"Oh no you don't." Cas said, pointing a manicured finger at her. "You _try _not to tell me your romantic failures because you know I'll call you out on your _bull shit_. While you'd rather pussyfoot around it."

Spencer wrinkled her nose in disgust. "A Brown education and you still choose to use such vulgar words."

Cassandra sat on the edge of Spencer's desk ignoring her comment. "Besides deep down you know you can count on me to tell it like it is because I want you to be happy. "

Spencer was almost touched.

Until she continued speaking.

"Besides, no one else would listen to you moan and groan all day. Cas smiled, mischievously."Except of course your coffee hottie."

Spencer lifted herself up, straightened her pencil skirt, and stood to show Cas the door. "As much as I'd love to discuss this non-existent problem with you I have a meeting with a client in five minutes."

"It wouldn't happen to be a Mrs Goldbridge. Would it?"

"Yes. How did you..." Spencer's eyes widened." Cas you didn't."

Cas smiled, further leaning against Spencer's desk. "Seriously, Spence, what kind of name is Goldbridge?"

Spencer groaned as she made her way back to her desk.

"Why would you book a fake appointment?"

"Because," Cas started," I promised Hanna I'd sort out your coffee incident with you if she promised me unlimited access to her shoe closet."

"Access to her closet?"

Cas nodded. "Unbeknownst to her I would've done it free. Let the record show, I am a kick ass negotiator."

Spencer shook her head in disbelief. "There's no way Chad let you make a fake appointment. Sure he's powerless to some partying but he used to work for _Bill Gates_. He's way too professional for that."

"_Ah_. But he's not too profession to be bribed."

Spencer crooked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "With what?"

"Tickets to the Phenoix Club."

"The LGBT club on 4th?"

"The very same." Cas replied, cockily. "My uncle is a bouncer and was more than happy to turn a blind eye to a friend of his favourite niece."

"We're here to discuss your love life not my work ethic."

"No, I to-"

Spencer was interrupted by the chiming of the cordless phone.

Cas pointed at the ringing grey handset. "Are you gonna answer the phone?"

Spencer crossed her arms. "Why should I? It's probably _Mr_ Goldbrigde?"

"Fine! Just because your assistant can be bought doesn't mean you can make me his replacement. I did pass the bar, after all." She cleared her throat and reached for the receiver. "You've reached Spencer Hastings' office, how may I help you?"

Spencer frowned."Can you be any more sarcastic_?_"

Cas mouthed back "_Don't tempt me_".

Suddenly her expression changed from snarky to honest confusion.

"Hanna? Why are you calling?"

Spencer cringed. "Please tell me she's not in jail again. Last time I had to explain to her mom that a 'pink drink' wasn't a 'gay thing'."

"Spencer?"

"Yes." She replied, sitting straighter.

"Hanna said to shut up."

"Oh."

Spencer waited while Cas talked to Hanna, _ohh_-ing and _ahh_-ing on occasion. Finally, she placed the receiver to rest on her blazer pocket and turned to the anxious brunette.

"She needs our help tracking down a lawyer for a friend. Apparently, he bumped into her on Saturday and hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. "Cas gushed. "How romantic is that?"

Spencer rolled her brown eyes. "More like cheesy. He's probably some one night stand in search of seconds. Hanna's a sap for a sob story."

"And _you_ are just Miss _Sunshine_ today, aren't you?" Cas said, her tone resembling an adult scolding a child." Besides he's a friend of Caleb's."

Spencer sighed and pushed her paperwork to the side. "Well. Since it seems like I'm getting no work done today, we might as well help the guy."

"Atta girl! That's the spirit." She moved the receiver before stopping. "And quit with the sighing you sound like one of those black-and-white French films you make me watch with you."

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry. It's been like a month and I know it's no excuse but I just started school again and it's killing me. But I got a new laptop so I'll be able to write more that usual. I'm gonna finish this story so hand on with it k? I also might not review until October cause I wanna sort out the upcoming chapters.**

**This chapter is probably not one of my bests but its a start of something very important coming up...**

**R&R?**

**See you soon. Promise.**

**-muviri**


End file.
